


Friendly Competition

by aNGELICmURDER



Series: It's August Though [16]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:58:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aNGELICmURDER/pseuds/aNGELICmURDER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>North and Jack usually meet for Ice carving competitions so they decided to let the rest of the Guardians crash in on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly Competition

The Pitch fiasco opened their eyes to how distant they’d become and how much they didn’t know about what the others did not only professionally but personally. It couldn’t have ended a lot worse than it did and well, it didn’t. So they instituted annual meetings and Jack being Jack had to add his own twist to it.

Every year when the first snowfall hit Burgess Jack would head to the North Pole. Jack and North usually met on these days to practice sculpting a bit so why not invite the others too? North summoned the rest of their trope. Sandy would fly in first, half asleep but eyes twinkling with mischief as he dug into North’s eggnog, knocking out the elves whenever he couldn’t get them to stop eating his leg.

Tooth would fly in next, at least five fairies behind and Baby Tooth in tow. She would immediately launch herself at Jack and tell him about her day in sharp squeaks and thrills, making Jack laugh as he asked her to slow down.

Bunny usually brought up the rear, dashing into the Workshop and muttering about the icy weather and shaking the snow out of his fur. A yeti would have a piping hot cup of hot chocolate in his hands for him and a blanket. Bunny took both with thanks and took a seat in North’s meeting room.

The large wooden table that sat near the window was pushed back until it hit the wall, cleared of all paper and stocked with ice picks, ice shavers and other ice carving paraphernalia. Both Jack and North stood in the center of the room, stretching and warming up for the event.

“Ready to get your butt kicked North?”

“My butt kicked, In case you’re forgetting I am the toy maker here.” North chuckled, moving aside to let the Yeti place his ice block to the side as he added a bit of oil to his chainsaw. “besides, when in the last ten years have you beaten me?”

Jack waved his staff around a bit, creating a small silhouette out of ice that jumped and danced around the floor. “Hey this could be my year. I’ve been practicing.”

North looked at the ice dancer, humming appreciatively as it spun around his leg. “Very good, very good. You’ve improved but I’m not worried.”

The entire room burst out laughing. Bunny added in. “Since when are you ever worried mate?”

“If this was painting? Or who can make best snowflake I’d be a little worried.” North said. “Jack’s work with colours is very beautiful every year they’re gorgeous but this is Ice and I’ve had more time to work with it, even if Jack is a winter sprit nothing beats experience.”

“Care to put your money where your mouth is on that?” Jack leaned against his staff, smile all teeth and joyful.

“Now boys, don’t take this too seriously, it’s just a little friendly competition.” Tooth looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, “this time you’re carving A Champion.”

The room grew quiet then North let out a loud boisterous laugh. “I was expecting something tooth related!”

“Well you can’t be a Champion without a good smile” She elaborated as her fairies nodded around her in agreement. Baby Tooth squeaked out at Jack in encouragement. 

“Alright.” Jack lifted his staff and iced the entire floor. “Let’s get this party going.”

Phil rang his gong and North ripped the sheet of the block of ice standing on the far right side of the room, He set to work quickly with his chainsaw, chopping off the sides and forming the block to a more humanlike state.

Beside North, Jack had his staff up, sprinkling Ice down and freezing it from the bottom with feet the feet forming almost clear.

Sandy tapped Bunny’s arm, making images above his head. Bunny chuckled. “Yea my money’s on Frost too.”

“I heard that!” North Bellowed, satisfied with the initial carving before shaving down the indents of the face, hands and other pieces big enough to withstand the rough treatment. 

The entire room was lifted from its daze when Phil rang the gong for a second time. Jack put down his staff and North stepped away from the sculpture, grabbing his eggnog from phil.

Bunny, tooth and Sandy moved forward to check out the finish works. “This year’s pretty good.”

North had a sculpture of a man, standing high with one foot up on a rick and a hand on his sword hilt, smiling. Jack’s Sculpture was next. It was drastically different from North’s. First off it was a woman, standing over stove with an apron on and cooking. She had both hands full with an ice bowl and ice whisk even as she smiled down at a child beneath her who had a hand wrapped up in her skirts.

“Jack, this is beautiful. Well done.” North said, looking over the sculpture. “You really might win this year.”

“Told you, I’ve been practicing.” 

CRACK! Jack’s sculpture developed a crack down the center, throwing off the stability as the sculpture broke down. Each of the guardians looked on as the ice tumbled and broke. 

“Damnit.” 

North burst out laughing. “Next time Jack. You did good but sometimes these things happen.”


End file.
